This invention relates to loading and carrying devices for securing loads on top of vehicles, and more particularly, to devices that support loads above cabs and beds of pickup trucks.
Various combinations of rails, sliding members, and pivotal members have been used with winches as loaders to lift and position pleasure craft or vehicles; particularly, many different loading devices have been designed for handling small boats used for fishing. Often a pickup truck is used to carry a boat while it is towing a recreational trailer. Loading devices that are most desirable for this purpose permit easy loading of boats over beds and cabs of pickup trucks, have carrying frames that can extend slantingly into water at shorelines for easy loading and unloading, require little effort to prepare the loading device for transportation, do not interfere with the hitching of recreational trailers, and permit normal use of the beds of the pickup trucks without having to disassemble or to remove the loading devices. Prior loading devices for pickup trucks have not been developed to the extent required to have all these desirable features.